Kill Him or Chase Away Him
by hyochie
Summary: Sakura tak suka kakaknya. Sakura membenci kakaknya setengah hati –err, maksudnya setengah mati. Dia sangat ingin menyingkirkan kakaknya. Ada dua cara yang dipikirkannya saat itu; membunuh kakaknya, atau mengusirnya dari rumah.


DRAAP.. DRAPP. DRAAP.. Langkah kakiku menggema di koridor sekolahan. Sepi. Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan pada saat ini. Ini gara-gara masalah tadi pagi –ralat. Nggak pagi, tapi agak sedikit, err –siang. Semua masalah pasti punya sebab, iya kan? Walaupun aku benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi.. Yah, ini gara-gara kakakku yang bangun kesiangan. Lagi.

**All Characters ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fanfict **** Chiehara**

**SasoSaku's Fanfict**

**OOC/AU/TYPO(S)/GAJE**

**Family/Friendship**

**Don't LIKE = Don't READ - Don't Flame.**

* * *

**KILL HIM or CHASE AWAY – Chapter 1**

**RnR, please?**

Yeah, setiap hari dia −kakakku− SELALU bangun terlambat. Padahal seharusnya dia bangun lebih pagi daripada aku, dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk sekolah, dan mengantarku. Bukannya aku yang selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya. Hah, ya. Mengantarku. Kakakku yang walaupun super-duper-tampan-idaman-para-wanita (aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku nggak bohong, dia memang tampan) tetapi otaknya super-duper-lambat-nggak-terkira.

Bayangkan saja, saat ditanya rekan bisnis Papa waktu kapan itu –aku lupa– dia membuat malu keluargaku.

Rekan Papa: Apa kamu mau jadi penerus perusahaan Papa kamu?

Kakakku: Tidak, tentu saja. _See_, saya masih SMA. Lulus pun belum. Tidak mungkin saya bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan Papa saya. (dia bicara begitu sambil tersenyum sok bijak)

Ceklek.

"Si-siang, sensei." Kataku lirih sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju meja guru. Guruku –Konan-sensei– menurunkan kacamatanya di hidungnya.

"Terlambat lagi, Haruno-san?" tanyanya. Matanya yang terkesan –errr– mengerikan itu menatap mata _emerald_-ku dalam-dalam. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan cengiranku.

Dan saat ini, aku merasa puluhan mata sedang mengawasiku. Oh, mungkin nggak puluhan, kira-kira 40-an lah.

"Sudah 15 kali sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, kamu terlambat di pelajaran saya. Apakah dipelajaran lain kamu juga sering terlambat?" Ujarnya melecehkan.

"Sebenarnya kamu niat sekolah atau tidak?" tanyanya yang cukup membuatku muak. Ya, ya, ya. Pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkannya selama 10 kali dari 15 kali keterlambatanku dalam pelajarannya. Yang 5 kali aku masih dimaklumi, tentu saja.

"Ni-niat, sensei." Jawabku takut-takut. "Sebenarnya saya capek jika terus-terusan memaafkan kesalahan yang telah kamu buat beribu-ribu kali itu." Beribu-ribu kali katanya? Huh, itu sangat lebay –berlebihan. Baru lima belas kali saja dia sudah cerewet seperti ini, apalagi kalau aku terlambat selama beribu-ribu kali?

"Karena itu, silahkan pergi ke ruang hukuman." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku jantungan. Eh, tidak. Oh, Kami-sama, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak ingin jantungan sungguhan!

"Ru-ruang hukuman?" tanyaku ragu. Konan-sensei mengangguk sok anggun. Aku kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasku, lalu memutar badanku membelakanginya.

"Sensei yakin, saya harus kesana?" tanyaku sambil membalikkan badan –setelah berjalan dua langkah. Konan-sensei memutar kedua bola matanya, jenuh. "Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi." Katanya ketus. Aku kembali nyengir, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Mendadak terbayang wajah _innocent _kakakku yang kurangajar. Aarrgh. Sungguh. Aku udah nggak tahan lagi. Pulang sekolah nanti, akan kuhabisi dia!

(._.)v

Berada diruang hukuman, sendirian –ralat, hanya berdua, bersama seorang guru killer. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau mengalami itu? Dan juga, jika pada saat itu, semua warga sekolah sedang ber-letoy-letoy ria di kantin, atau dimanapun itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?

"Kamu tahu, kan, apa konsekuensinya karena kesalahan yang telah kamu perbuat?" tanya Konan-sensei. Aku mengangguk was-was.

Semua orang disekolah ini –atau mungkin kecuali pak bon– pastinya tahu apa yang kita dapatkan ketika kita melakukan kesalahan. Mendapat point, bro! Oke, secara harfiah (sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harfiah itu apa) mendapatkan point itu adalah hal yang membanggakan, apalagi jika kita sedang ditengah pertandingan. Itu pertandingan, ya. Tapi, apa kamu juga akan bangga mendapat point disekolah yang diberikan oleh guru –glek– BK?

"Tahu, Bu." Jawabku lirih. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau tahu sopan santun dalam berbicara, nona Haruno?" tanyanya menekankan kata "nona Haruno". Sambil kembali menelan ludah, aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu menatap matanya.

"Berikan saya alasan atas keterlambatanmu ini." ujarnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kakak saya terlambat ba –"

"Alasan lain, nona Haruno. Saya sudah bosan mendengar alasan itu."

Hey! Kalau sudah bosan, untuk apa dia bertanya? Ini sungguh-sungguh, ASDNSJKFKLASJL!

"Kakak saya bangun kesi –"

"Alasan lain selain membawa-bawa kakakkmu."

"Ta-tapi penyebab saya terlambat kak –"

"Apa kau mencoba membawa kakakmu dalam masalah sekolahmu?" potongnya.

Aku menelan ludah lagi. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Darahku berdesir. Jika saja aku tak ingat kalau dia guruku, sudah kutonjok wajahnya yang sok anggun itu! _SHANNAROOO!_

"Setiap saya terlambat hanya kakak saya yang menjadi alasannya, sensei." kataku dengan cepat dan (sok) tegas.

Konan-sensei terlihat menghela nafas. Ia kembali membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya –yang sebenarnya tidak melorot ataupun naik– ke dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, segera ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah." Katanya, seraya berdiri dan membenahi roknya.

Aku menganga. Mataku membulat. Ruang... Kepala... Sekolah? Aku menelan ludah (lagi). "Untuk apa, sensei?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, nona Haruno." Katanya sok misterius. Jujur saja, aku sebal jika dia berakting sok misterius begitu. Apalagi saat di ruang kepala sekolah nanti. Sifat mereka –Konan-sensei dan kepala sekolahku− , oh, benar-benar sama-sama memuakkan.

"Silahkan kembali ke kelas, nona Haruno." Lanjutnya, sambil matanya tak kunjung berhenti menatapku. Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan.

(._.)v

Kutekan-tekan tombol di hapeku dengan ganas. Sungguh. Hari ini aku sangat muak.

"Kau menelepon siapa, Sakura?" tanya sahabat blonde-ku –Ino– sambil menyerutup kuah ramennya yang mungkin sebentar lagi sudah ludes. "Sa-so-ri!" ejaku seraya menempelkan hape ditelinga kananku.

"Sasori sialan!" bentakku ditelepon, setelah telepon diangkat.

"_He-heii, kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba mengataiku sialan?!" _balas seorang yang sangat aku benci keberadaannya –Sasori– di telepon.

"Aku dipanggil guruku gara-gara telat! Dan semua itu gara-gara kau, tahu tidak?!" seruku.

"_He-hello? Tidak hanya kau, Sakura! Aku juga dipanggil, kau tahu!" _

BRAK. Aku menggebrak meja. "Aku tidak mau tahu nasibmu itu! Pokoknya, ini semua salahmu!"

"_Berhentilah menyalahkanku!"_

"Kalau begitu, kau juga berhenti membuatku terlambat sekolah!"

"_Sasori, kata Chiyo-sama kau diminta menemuinya sekarang, bukan nanti."_

"_Sekarang? Baiklah, terimakasih."_

"Kau dengar tid –"

"_Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah, apa kau mendengarnya?!"_

"Aku punya dua telinga! Tentu saja aku mend –"

"_Kalau begitu, kita bicara dirumah!"_

"Sasor –"

Tut.. tut.. tut.. Aku mengacak-acak rambut merahmudaku dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kananku masih memegang hape.

"Kau diminta ke ruang kepala sekolah? Itu, tumben sekali.. Biasanya.. Biasanya kau diminta menulis laporan setumpuk oleh Konan-sensei, ya kan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Aku menggumam sambil menyeruput minumanku dengan malas.

"Ja-jangan Sa-sakura-chan di-diminta membersihkan se-seluruh toilet sekolah?" sahut sahabatku yang rambut indigonya menjuntai indah, Hinata. Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan cepat, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona. Eh, ayolah, Hinata. Sadarlah jika kita sama-sama, wanita, eh?

"Atau kau di skors selama sebulan?!" timpal Ino heboh. Kini aku menoleh tak kalah cepat, menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat sok depresi.

"Atau yang lebih buruk, kau.. kau akan dimintai uang oleh kepala sekolah!" seru sahabatku yang gemar mencepol dua rambutnya, Tenten. Aku menoleh lebih cepat lagi ke arah Tenten.

U-uang? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana kalau.. aku benar-benar dimintai uang? Ti-tidaaaak!

"Ini semua salah Sasori! Kuso! Baka! Teme!" umpatku tak selesai-selesai, sambil menggebrak meja kantin. Tak peduli orang-orang menatapku dan menganggapku 'Saiko' atau apalah. Aku sedang emosi. EMOSI!

"Tenanglah Sakura!" seru Ino.

"Ti-tidak baik mengumpat di-di tempat makan, Sakura-chan!" timpal Hinata.

"Benar-benar sialan orang itu!" umpatku lagi, dan kali ini aku menggebrak meja dengan lebih ekstrim.

"Akan kuhabisi dia na –"

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Seketika mulutku berhenti mengumpat (tapi mulutku masih terbuka membentuk huruf 'A'). Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Eh? Ti-tidaak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." kataku tersipu sambil mengibaskan tangan kananku. Kutatap wajah pemuda tampan berambut raven –sebut saja namanya Sasuke– yang berhasil membuatku taubat akan mengumpat tadi dengan malu-malu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lekat mata _emerald_-ku, bagaikan elang yang sedang membidik (?) mangsanya. (INI TIDAK PUITIS).

"Malam nanti, kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu, aku menggeleng cepat.

"Boleh aku main kerumahmu?" tanyanya lagi. Ah, Kami-sama. Peribahasa "Dibalik masalah, pasti ada hikmahnya" ternyata sukses membuatku mencintai peribahasa (?). (Bahkan aku tak yakin bahwa itu adalah peribahasa)

Aku menoleh, menatap wajah ketiga sahabatku satu persatu dengan malu-malu. Dan ini respon mereka:

Ino: mengangguk-angguk (sangat antusias rupanya)

Hinata: mengangguk, wajahnya juga merona (Kami-sama, Hinata ini sebenarnya suka lelaki atau...)

Tenten: mengangguk biasa (yah, tidak mungkin dong, kalau dia cemburu)

"Bo-boleh, kok, Sasuke-kun!" jawabku dengan cepat. Aku kembali malu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda pirang berambut mirip durian menghampiri meja kami. Dan kurasa dia akan melontarkan pidato –

"Teme-chan! Kucari kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang menggoda gadis-gadis. Dan salah satunya adalah kekasihku! Hei, kau ini sebenarnya naksir siapa? Kenapa semua gadis kau taksir? Harusnya kau pilih salah satu! Bukan semuanya! Sadarkah kau kalau dimataku kau adalah _playboy_ norak yang breng –" "DOBE!" bentak Sasuke.

– nya. Yah, benar kan, kataku?

"Na-naruto-kun," Hinata bicara lirih, wajahnya kini amat-sangat merona dibanding yang tadi-tadi.

.

.

.

.

_SEMENTARA ITU DI SEKOLAH SANG KAKAK..._

.

.

.

.

(SASORI POV)

Sumpah. Aku tidak menyangka jika harus dipanggil lagi oleh kepala sekolah. Ini.. ini benar-benar tidak waras.

"Haruno-san." Aku tersenyum sok _cool_. Yeah, walaupun begitu hatiku ketar-ketir.

"I-iya, Chiyo-sama." Lirihku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ini sudah yang ke 20 kalinya kau selalu terlambat sekolah. Dan 15 kalinya kau selalu terlambat pelajaran Oro-sensei." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Ya, ya. Aku tahu kok, kalau aku sudah 20 kali terlambat. Dan.. memang bukan aku saja. Adikku juga terlambat. Yah, itu karena setiap hari akulah yang mengantarnya. Orangtua kami sibuk bekerja. Ayahku; bekerja sebagai pemimpin Perusahaan Haruno Makmur Sentosa, sedangkan Ibuku; sekertarisnya.

Bukannya sombong, sebenarnya kami punya tiga supir. Tapi dua diantaranya dipecat Ayah gara-gara dia sengaja ngelindes beling dan paku yang ada di pinggir jalan, sehingga ban mobil yang baru duahari diganti jadi diganti lagi.

"Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya kamu saya panggil ke sini." Lanjutnya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tidak perlu bilang berkali-kali juga aku sudah menyadarinya!

"Untuk kali ini, saya tidak akan memberikan hukuman apapun untukmu." Mataku membulat. Mulutku menganga. Tidak diberi HU-KU-MAN? Ini.. PLIS BILANG WOW!

"Tapi, besok pagi minta orangtuamu untuk datang kemari."

Glek. "O-orangtua?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari tas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Berikan ini pada orangtuamu. Sekarang, kamu boleh keluar. Selamat siang." Usirnya. Ah, Kami-sama. Dia mengusirku seperti mengusir kebo yang sedang main catur di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah (yang sebenarnya itu tidak pernah dan amit-amit semoga tidak akan terjadi)!

Aku mengambil amplop itu. Setelah berpamitan, segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan.

(._.)v

"Kau ini tampan, tapi kelakuan seperti orang utan." Celetuk sahabatku yang rambutnya lurus –Itachi. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, wah, bisa kejang-kejang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, lurus, dan berkilau. Cocok untuk iklan shampo.

"Orang utan? Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau −"

"Hai, Sasori-senpaiiii.." seketika aku langsung muntah-muntah.

"Ka-kau? Ada apa lagi, sih?" tanyaku ketus. Aku sibuk menahan muntah –oke, tadi aku belum muntah− yang mendesak keluar. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa jahil.

"Aku dengar, Sasori-senpai habis dipanggil Chiyo-sama, ya?" tanya 'makhluk' itu. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menyebutnya 'makhluk'? Tidak? Oh, ya sudah. Tidak ataupun ya akan tetap ku jelaskan.

Sebenarnya aku bingung, nelangsa, sengsara. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia itu nyata. Bahkan aku ragu menyebutnya makhluk. Jika kau tahu, dia bukan 'makhluk' biasa!

"I-iya. Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" tanyaku judes. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku mulas dan sangat malas bertanya padanya, apalagi ngobrol. Apalagi didekatnya. Apalagi menatapnya. Apalagi.. ASDKSAFLDJSHGK!

"Bagaimana kalau kita ledakkan saja kantor kepala sekolah?" katanya yang sukses membuat Itachi meledakkan tawa –karena tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Nanti biar aku yang merakit bomnya," tawarnya. _See,_ dia bukan makhluk biasa. Dia pandai merakit bom, hellooo? Bahkan dia pernah bilang kepadaku seperti ini;

Dia: Sasori-senpai, apa cita-cita Sasori-senpai?

Aku: Membuat istana robot (yeah, aku memang sangat tergila-gila sama robot)

Dia: Oh, begitu.. (dia berkata sambil tersenyum sok manis)

Aku: (diam saja)

Dia: Kau tidak tanya apa cita-citaku?

Aku: (bergidik ngeri) Untuk apa aku tahu cita-citamu?

Dia: Untuk masa depan kita, Sasori-senpai (dia berkata sambil tangannya memegang kedua pipinya)

Aku: (dalam hati aku muntah-muntah) Apa cita-citamu

Dia: Aku.. Cita-citaku jadi teroris wanita yang terkenal di Konoha, eh. Diseluruh duniaa..

Aku: (semakin ingin muntah saja)

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Kataku ketus.

"Benar tidak butuh?" tanyanya mencoba menggoda, sambil mengibaskan rambut kuningnya. Ini yang paling membuat diriku mual. Setiap melihat rambut kuningnya itu, aku teringat akan sesuatu yang mengambang di toilet.

"Aku sudah katakan itu." kataku lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, kalau perlubantuan, panggil saja namaku tiga kali. Selamat siang, Sasori-senpai." Pamitnya sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku. Reflek, mataku langsung buram.

"Sudahlah, Sor. Terima saja cintanya.." goda Itachi. Sungguh. Sebenarnya dia ini sahabatku apa bukan, sih?

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

**Hehe, ini fanfict berchapter dan fanfict SasoSaku pertama Chie. Awalnya Chie mau buat yang nggak ber-chapter, tapi.. juga kepingin buat yang berchapter. (Nah, lo) Chie nggak tau mau lanjutin kapan karena pikiran Chie lagi sibuk dengan pengumuman UN yang cukup memperdebar gerak jantung Chie T-T *halah* Mungkin setelah 1 Juni atau nggak bulan2 lain, Chie akan nerusin O:) (wkw lama amat) Ohiya, Chie minta ripiu-nya yaa. Kalau fanfict Chie kurang sempurna, tolong ingatkan juga, yaa ^-^ **

**ARIGATOU ^-^**


End file.
